Battle of Al-Shaykh Maskin (2015–16)
) |place= Al-Shaykh Maskin, Daraa Governorate, Syria |result= Syrian Army victory |territory= * The Army captures Al-Shaykh Maskin town and the Brigade 82 base |combatant1= Free Syrian Army Al-Nusra Front |combatant2= Syrian Arab Republic * Syrian Armed Forces * National Defense Force Hezbollah Palestine Liberation Army * Russian Air Force |commander1= Unknown Abu Mohammad Al-Hafizh |commander2= Brig. Gen. Samir Uasilya Mohammed Fares |units1= Southern Front *19th Brigade |units2= 5th Armoured Division *15th Mechanized Brigade 7th Armored Division |strength1=2,500 |strength2=Unknown |casualties1=210 killed,Paul Khalifeh, Syrie: de nouveaux rapports de force favorables au régime Assad, RFI, 30 January 2016. 250+ wounded |casualties2=98 killed }} The Battle of Al-Shaykh Maskin was an offensive by the Syrian Army to capture the town of Al-Shaykh Maskin in the Daraa Governorate and secure the Daraa–Damascus highway. The battle Brigade 82 captured and town stormed Early on 27 December, the 15th Brigade of the 5th Armoured Division of the Syrian Army launched the operation to capture Al-Shaykh Maskin, attacking its northern and eastern flanks. Over the following two days, the Russian air force conducted over 80 air-strikes on the town. On 29 December, the Army captured the Brigade 82 military base, on the outskirts of Al-Shaykh Maskin, as well as the northern part of the town itself. Government forces then temporarily lost the base due to bad weather, but retook it again overnight. The following day, government forces continued with their attempts to take full control of Al-Shaykh Maskin and captured the eastern part of the town. This left them in control of half of Al-Shaykh Maskin. They reached the town's main square, as well as the Al-‘Umari Mosque (north of the city center), while the rebels issued a distress call for reinforcements. The Army's advances were supported by another 15 Russian air-strikes. Further attempts by the Army to advance were made between 2 and 4 January, as 43 more Russian air-strikes hit the town. Failed rebel counter-attack On 5 January, the rebels launched a counter-attack towards the Brigade 82 base. At the same time, the 15th Brigade, supported by NDF units, continued making attempts to advance to Tal Hamad hill, west of the town, but were unsuccessful. By this point, the military was in control of 55–60% of Al-Shaykh Maskin. By the evening, the rebel counter-attack stalled. The next day, the rebels renewed their counter-assault and stormed the southern perimeter of the Brigade 82 headquarters. However, eventually, this second assault failed as well. The Russian Air Force conducted 12 air-strikes throughout the day. A third unsuccessful rebel assault was launched on the morning of 8 January, against the walls of the Brigade 82 Housing Facility. Rebel fighters were hampered by poor weather, fierce resistance and Russian air-strikes. Opposition sources confirmed that since the start of the battle for Al-Shaykh Maskin the rebels had suffered ”major material and human losses”, but reported they were still preparing to make new attempts to regain the base. The Syrian Army captures Al-Shaykh Maskin Between 9 and 10 January, 33 air-strikes were conducted against Al-Shaykh Maskin. On 11 January, government forces captured a total of 17 buildings in the southern part of the city and two days later, another 35 buildings, thus seizing the southern part of the town, and leaving them in control of 80 percent of Al-Shaykh Maskin. Between 23 and 24 January, the military captured Al-Zaheriyah school and its surrounding area, as well as the town of Al-Burj on the outskirts of Al-Shaykh Maskin, after more than 40 air-strikes were conducted. However, the rebels were able to recapture the school. Still, Army advances continued as they took control of more positions in the town, which included the Al-Bassam Mosque, parts of the Al-Diri neighborhood and large sections of the Saydaliyat road. During the night before 25 January, when the final Army assault was supposed to commence, a military detachment was sent to capture a height overlooking the town, from which the rebels could detect the military's planned attack from the north of the town. The fighting was heavy, but a heavy rain helped the Army unit climb up the height without being detected. The unit was then attacked from three sides, during which its commander, Mohammed Fares, was wounded. The detachment managed to hold the height until reinforcements arrived. The next morning, the Syrian Army launched its operation from the north side of the town and rapidly advanced, linking up with troops coming in from the east. The fighting started 08:30 am, and shortly thereafter the SAA's 15th Brigade captured the Al-‘Umari Mosque. The military made gains in the northwestern neighborhood of Al-Shaykh Maskin, as well as other parts of the town, while they were covered by 25 air-strikes. The heaviest fighting of the day took place in the Al-Diri District. However, after seizing Al-Diri, the rebels were left with only two building blocks under their control. The Army's advances also enabled them to monitor all roads leading from the town to other nearby areas. Many rebels started withdrawing from the town, mainly towards Ibta' and Nawa. By 10:30 pm, the military had cleared Al-Shaykh Maskin of all rebel resistance. By the end of the battle, 70% of the city had been rendered uninhabitable. Aftermath On 27 January, the Army captured the strategic hilltops of Tal Hamad and Tal Koum. References Al-Shaykh Maskin Al-Shaykh Maskin Category:Daraa Governorate in the Syrian Civil War Al-Shaykh Maskin Category:Military operations of the Syrian Civil War involving the Syrian government Category:Military operations of the Syrian Civil War involving Hezbollah Category:Military operations of the Syrian Civil War involving Russia Category:Military operations of the Syrian Civil War involving the al-Nusra Front Category:Battles of the Syrian Civil War